Put Out, Put In
by Tortured Artist
Summary: Lilo and Stitch had discovered Experiments 490 and 491, two experiments with the power to teleport people across great distances. They must catch them before Gantu does, but how do you capture two teleporters?


Put Out, Put In

Deep within the forests of Kauai, Gantu's ship rested beside a waterfall. Within the ship, Gantu was busy doing some maintenance on some of his plasma guns when he suddenly heard a loud "crash" coming from the control room.

"What was that?" asked Gantu. He put down his plasma gun, exited his bedroom where he had been working, walked through the hallways of his ship and to the control room. Upon reaching the control room, he discovered that the cause of the noise was a few pots that had fallen over. He then realized that the pots were covered in sauces and other cooking ingredients. And not just the pots were covered, so was the floor, the counter, and 6-2-5, standing in the middle of it. 6-2-5 had globs of sauce all over his body and face like a baby who tried to feed himself for the first time.

"What happened here?" demanded Gantu.

"Well, I got this great recipe for an Earth food called a Sloppy Joe." said 6-2-5. "I've never made one before so I decided to give it a try and boy is it sloppy."

"Look at this mess." said Gantu. "Why couldn't you have done this in the kitchen?"

"Because I already made a mess in the kitchen." said 6-2-5.

"You've what?!" shouted Gantu. "6-2-5, I'm going to..." Before Gantu could finish his sentence, the experiment container began beeping. Gantu wheezed in anger as he walked over to the container and pressed the button on the front. The round part of the experiment container changed into a hologram and inside was a holographic projection of an experiment. The experiment bore a striking resemblance to Stitch but it had sky blue fur and some dark blue tiger stripes on his back. The experiment had the same long rabbit ears and it had long antennas but no extra arms or quills. A computerized voice said, "Warning. Experiment 4-9-0 activated. Primary function: portal generator."

"Hey, a portal generator." said 6-2-5. "Can I use it so I wont have to travel so far to get my sandwich supplies from the grocery store."

"Let me think." said Gantu in fake thought. "What's that word I'm looking for? Oh yes, how about 'NO.' Now I'm going out to capture this experiment and when I come back, I want to see this place spotless." Gantu picked up a plasma gun and containment tube and stormed out of the ship. 6-2-5 scooped a bit of his creation into some hamburger buns and then he bit into the Sloppy Joe.

"Needs salt." said 6-2-5.

Downtown, there was a huge gathering of people as everyone in town began to participate in a charity drive. People gathered in four separate lines that stretched out along the sidewalks and ended in front of a row of tables where they gave the people behind the tables their unwanted toys, cloths, and food. The people at the tables collected the donations and then they gave the donations to the volunteers behind them and those volunteers would then take the toys into a nearby building where they stock pile all of it. Amongst the volunteers that were helping to store the donations was Pleakley and Nani. Pleakley wore his usual female disguise which includes a brown hair wig and a purple dress plus ear rings that were taped to the side of his head (they were taped there because Pleakley has no ears). The two of them, helped bring the donations into the building for storage, ready to be sent.

"I am thrilled to be apart of this charitable Earth custom." said Pleakley. "I can't believe all these people are giving us these toys."

"The toys are not for us, Pleakley." said Nani. "We're donating these toys and supplies to the orphans."

"They're not for us?" asked Pleakley. "Well that stinks." Nani rolled her eyes and when she did, she noticed Lilo and Stitch walk into the room.

"Lilo, what are you doing here?" asked Nani.

"Stitch and I wanted to make a donation." said Lilo. Stitch held out his hands, revealing Lilo's old collection of rubber insects and reptiles.

"Thank you, Lilo." said Nani. Stitch placed the little toys into Nani's hands and she placed them inside the box. Nani couldn't help but feel flattered by Lilo's generosity because Lilo really has very little to offer. Because of how little money Nani makes, orphanages often have more toys than Lilo does. However, Lilo really wanted to help the orphans because she has a real sympathy to them, especially since she knows what it is like to loose your parents.

"So Nani, why are we donating these toys to the orphanage?" asked Lilo.

"There is an orphanage in Maui that sustained damage from a fire." explained Nani. "The fire burned a lot of the the orphanage's supplies and toys so we're donating those toys to replace what was lost."

"The orphanage is in Maui?" asked Lilo. "But if the orphanage is Maui, how are we going to send all of these donations all the way from here in Kauai?"

"I'm not sure." said Nani. "Perhaps the organizers of this charity will get some money to fund a flight to Maui."

"Is there anything Stitch and I can do to help?" asked Lilo.

"Oh no, every time you two try to help, you end up breaking something." said Pleakley.

"Pleakley's right." said Nani. "It is kind of you to offer but we've got all the help we can handle."

"Okay." sighed Lilo as she and Stitch turned around and left the building without another word and a disappointed look on her face.

Lilo and Stitch walked along the streets leading to their house. Lilo didn't say a word as she walked.

"Wogga dilug?" asked Stitch which in english means "What's wrong?" Lilo, who has heard Stitch's language so many times that she's partially fluent in it, understood what Stitch had said and replied, "I just feel bad for those poor orphans. I just don't know how Nani and the other volunteers are going to get those toys to them all the way in Maui."

"Don't worry, Nani will find a way." said Stitch but Lilo didn't look convinced. Lilo was snapped out of her thoughts when she and Stitch heard the sound of a plasma gun being fired. Lilo and Stitch spun around and gasped when they saw Gantu running through the town, chasing experiment 4-9-0. 4-9-0 ran through the town on all fours, weaving his way through the crowds of people.

"Pesky trog." said Gantu. He fired his plasma gun but 4-9-0 saw it coming and immediately teleported out of the way, leaving behind a cloud of blue smoke. The plasma ball struck the ground harmlessly and 4-9-0 reappeared on top of an umbrella over an ice cream stand. Gantu took another shot at 4-9-0 but he immediately teleported out of the way again. Noticing 4-9-0, Stitch said, "Cousin" and immediately ran over to save the experiment. Gantu continued to fire his plasma gun but each time, 4-9-0 easily teleported out of the way. Eventually, 4-9-0 teleported into an alley out of view and he thought he was safe until Stitch sneaked up behind him and grabbed him.

"Gotcha." said Stitch triumphantly. 4-9-0 tried to struggle free and the noise he made during his struggle was overheard by Gantu who noticed 4-9-0 and Stitch. Gantu fired his plasma gun but 4-9-0 saw it coming and immediately teleported away, leaving Stitch to grasp onto nothing but blue smoke. The plasma blast struck Stitch in the chest, knocking the wind out of Stitch and pushing him onto his back. Gantu frantically searched for 4-9-0 and when he noticed the experiment was on top of a building, he fired his plasma gun but 4-9-0 teleported away, causing the shot to pass through a blue cloud.

"Blitznak, I should have I known that catching a teleporter would be hard." said Gantu. "I guess I will have to change strategies." Without another word, Gantu put his gun away into his belt and left. Stitch laid on the ground in the alley in a daze as Lilo came to his side.

"Stitch, are you okay?" asked Lilo.

"i'm okay." said Stitch.

"We better go tell Jumba about the experiment." said Lilo.

"Docka." was Stitch's only replay.

Stitch and Lilo ran all the way back to their home so they could use the experiment computer. She ran into Jumba and Pleakley's room where the computer was and she hastily began looking through its files. Jumba was in the room, polishing his plasma guns, when Lilo and Stitch came in. Jumba took his attention away from his plasma gun and watched Lilo type on the computer. Lilo typed in a description of the experiment and when she clicked on the "search" button, the computer's search engine analyzed the description. When the search was complete, the computer suggested that it was either experiment 4-9-0 or 4-9-1. To figure out which experiment it is, Lilo read the statistics of both experiments and realized that both experiments have the same primary function which is "Portal Generator."

"Hey Jumba, I think there is something wrong with your computer." said Lilo. "It says that 4-9-0 and 4-9-1 has the exact same powers."

"They do and they even resemble each other like twins." said Jumba. "And since you are looking up those particular experiments, I presume that you just saw one of them."

"Yeah." said Lilo. "The one we saw was being chased by Gantu. He was light blue with blue stripes on his back."

"I see." said Gantu. "That would be experiment 4-9-0."

"What do these two experiments do?" asked Lilo.

"4-9-0 and 4-9-1 are portal generators." said Jumba. "In addition to their teleportation powers, these experiments have the power to transform into portals and when they are in the form of portals, they become gateways that can instantly teleport anyone and anything between the two experiments. Since you say that 4-9-0 was alone, I think it is safe to assume that 4-9-1 has not been activated yet."

"Why do you say that?" asked Lilo.

"Because unless they need to transport people, 4-9-0 and 4-9-1 are always together." said Jumba. "You see, the two experiments have a telepathic connection with each other. They are constantly trading information between the two of them, enabling them to communicate with each other and even see what the other is seeing. Thanks to this telepathic bond, they are capable of instructing each other to teleport beside their counterpart. However, when they are in the form of experiment pods, that communication is weak and when one is activated while the other is a pod, then that communication is still too weak to directly locate the experiment. Because he cannot directly communicate with 4-9-1 to find out where it is, 4-9-0 will not be able to teleport beside 4-9-1. If one of the two experiments senses that the other is a pod, the experiment is programmed to track down and activate the experiment."

"But how is 4-9-0 going to find 4-9-1 if he can't use his telepathy?" asked Lilo.

"Although 4-9-0 cannot see where 4-9-1 is, the telepathic bond is still strong enough to allow him to sense if he is getting closer to 4-9-1." explained Jumba. "It's like that old method of finding things where you use 'hot' or 'cold' to indicate how close you are getting to your target."

"How are we going to capture 4-9-0 if he can teleport?" asked Lilo.

"We need to activate 4-9-1 and reunite it with 4-9-0." said Jumba. "Only then will both experiments be more cooperative."

"How are we going to find 4-9-1?" asked Lilo.

"We'll have to follow 4-9-0." said Jumba. "He will lead us to 4-9-1."

"Then we better find him before Gantu does." said Lilo. She ran out of the room without another word.

"Wait for me." said Jumba as he and Stitch followed close behind.

Inside Jumba's jeep, they drove around Kauai, looking for 4-9-0. They eventually found him once again teleporting through the streets and scaring off people. Jumba followed close behind the experiment which is not easy to do since the experiment was capable of teleporting. Twice, Jumba had lost 4-9-0 and they had to refind him again. They didn't want 4-9-0 to notice they were following him so that was another challenge for Jumba as he drove the jeep after 4-9-0. Eventually, 4-9-0 got himself into a golf course, pursuing the telepathic signal from 4-9-1. They watched as 4-9-0 teleported to the other side of the fence to the golf course.

"He's heading into the golf course." said Lilo.

"And 4-9-0 is getting close to 4-9-1." said Jumba. "We better follow him. Come, we can get in through the door in the fence." The three of them got out of their jeep and walked towards a nearby door in the steel fence but when Jumba pulled onto it, it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked." announced Jumba. "6-2-6, open this door." Stitch extended one of his alien claws and jammed it into the lock and turned it. The door unlocked and they entered the golf course.

"How are we going to follow 4-9-0 without being noticed?" asked Lilo. Jumba noticed a forest along the side of the golf course and said, "We can hide amongst the trees." The three of them quickly ran into the nearby forest and their pursuit of 4-9-0 continued.

Meanwhile, 4-9-0 could feel the telepathic bond of 4-9-1 somewhere in the golf course. He didn't notice it but nearby, there was a tall bald man wearing stereotype golfer cloths, placing a ball onto a golf tea.

"Certainly is a strange golf ball." said the man as he placed it onto the golf tea. What the golfer didn't realize was that the golf ball was, in reality, a purple experiment pod with the numbers "4-9-1" on it. The golfer struck the pod with the golf club and the pod flew through the air and over 4-9-0's head. 4-9-0 didn't see the pod but he felt it's psychic presence as it flew by, revealing to him the pod just past him. The pod landed into the forest in front of where Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba were standing. Lilo bent over and picked up the pod.

"Hey look, it's 4-9-1." said Lilo.

"Cousin." said Stitch. 4-9-0 teleported near the trees where he felt 4-9-1's presence. The golfer was also about to go into the forest and obtain his golf ball back until he suddenly heard the stomping sound of someone huge walking towards him.

"Is that an earthquake?" asked the golfer to himself. The golfer turned around and gasped in horror when he saw Gantu's massive form walk by. Gantu's gaze was on 4-9-0 who was near the trees and he headed towards him with his gun raised. Lilo saw Gantu through the trees and said, "Look, it's Gantu." Before they could do anything else, Gantu fired his gun but instead of shooting a net or plasma ball, a dart fired from the gun. The dart struck 4-9-0 in the back and the drug that was injected into him from the dart took affect almost immediately, causing 4-9-0 to fell over unconscious.

"Ha, you can't teleport if you're not awake." said Gantu as he placed 4-9-0 into a glass container.

"He's got the experiment." said Lilo as she hastily placed 4-9-1's experiment pod into her pocket.

"Hogga mog." said Stitch as he charged towards Gantu. Gantu saw Stitch coming and immediately fired his net shooter. Stitch gracefully dodge the net as it sailed harmlessly past him but instead of hitting Stitch, it struck Jumba as he came into view from behind the tree. The net wrap itself around Jumba and a tree, wrapping Jumba in the net and attaching him to the tree with his head sticking out.

"Little Girl, please help me out of this thing." said Jumba.

"I'm coming." said Lilo. Lilo got behind Jumba and began to work at the knot that tied Jumba to the tree.

Meanwhile, Stitch had pounced onto Gantu's chest and knocked him onto his back from the impact. Out of instinct, Gantu slapped Stitch off of his chest and Stitch rolled across the grass from the blow. Once Stitch got back onto his feet, Gantu then raised his plasma gun and aimed it at Lilo and Jumba. Lilo was almost finished untying the knot but she stopped in place when she saw Gantu's gun aiming at her. Gantu glared at Stitch and said, "Okay, trog, if you dare come near me, I'll shoot the girl. I will." Knowing very well that Stitch could not stop Gantu in time if he fired, Stitch stood in place as he decided what to do. In the mean time, Jumba's mind began to work as he tried to come up with an idea. When he remembered that 4-9-1 was in Lilo's pocket, he got an idea.

"6-2-6, let Gantu go." said Jumba.

"But..." protested Stitch but was cut short when Jumba gave Stitch that knowledgeable stare, telling Stitch that he has a plan.

"Okay, okay." said Stitch as he backed away.

"Glad you see it my way." said Gantu as he walked off. He didn't take his gun away from Lilo until he was at a safe distance. Once Gantu was gone, Lilo said, "Jumba, how could you?" While they talked, Stitch ran up behind Jumba and began to untie him.

"Don't worry, we can get 4-9-0 back by using 4-9-1." said Jumba.

"How?" asked Lilo while Jumba was freed from the tree.

"Do you still have the pod?" asked Jumba.

"Yes." said Lilo as she took the pod out of her pocket.

"We must activate the pod back at the house and I'll show you what I mean." said Jumba. The three of them headed back to the jeep so they could drive back to the house.

Meanwhile, Gantu had reached his ship and when he went inside the control room of his ship, he noticed that it was still in the same filthy condition 6-2-5 had left it in.

"6-2-5, where are you?" demanded Gantu. Upon hearing Gantu's voice, 6-2-5 came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waste and his fur slightly damp.

"You called me." said 6-2-5.

"6-2-5, I told you to clean up this mess." said Gantu.

"I had to take a shower." said 6-2-5. "All those Sloppy Joe sauces were hard to get out of my fur." Gantu was about to argue some more but then he remembered that he needs to deliver to Hamsterviel the experiment before he wakes up.

"I'll deal with you later." said Gantu. "Right now, I have an experiment right here, ready to be sent to Hamsterviel." Gantu held up the glass container that still contained 4-9-0 who slept inside of it. "The dart should be wearing off by now. I better hurry." Gantu opened the container and dumped 4-9-0 onto the teleportation platform. A glass cylinder descended from the ceiling and placed itself over 4-9-0. Gantu pressed a few buttons onto the counsel and a computerized voice said, "Teleporting to Hamsterwheel in 3, 2, 1, zero." Once at the count of zero, the container glowed brightly as it teleported 4-9-0 to Hamsterviel.

Meanwhile, in a prison light-years away, Hamsterviel waited impatiently for the experiment to arrive.

"I can't stand these long waits." complained Hamsterviel. "I got to get a teleportation upgrade." The teleportation container began to glow brightly as 4-9-0 was teleported into the container. "Finally." Hamsterviel was standing on top of a moveable platform from within his cell. Using a joy stick, he directed the platform towards the container. 4-9-0 opened his eyes as the drug wore off and saw Hamsterviel staring down at him.

"Welcome, you teleporting experiment." said Hamsterviel mockingly. "You're in my possession now." 4-9-0 felt overwhelmed by the sight of Hamsterviel's evil grin. He was also concerned about where he was and how to get back to 4-9-1.

Meanwhile, Lilo stood in front of the kitchen sink at her house as she began to fill it with water. Once it was full, Lilo turned off the water and asked Jumba, "So how is 4-9-1 supposed to help us get 4-9-0 back?"

"Both experiments have a telepathic bond to each other and that bond can be sensed even from light-years away." explained Jumba. "Once 4-9-1 is activated, that telepathic bond will be fully connected and the two will be able to send their thoughts to each other. In this way, 4-9-0 will be able to know where 4-9-1 is and he will immediately teleport along side his partner."

"I get it." said Lilo. "If we activate the pod, 4-9-0 can come to us."

"Exactly." said Jumba. Lilo pulled the experiment pod out of her pocket and then she dropped it into the sink. Upon coming in contact with the water, the pod began to glow brightly as it expanded. The glowing sphere vanished and in its place was experiment 4-9-1. 4-9-1 resembled 4-9-0 with the same sky blue fur but this experiment was female. She had longer eye lashes and instead of tiger stripes on her back, she had three long quills. Her antennas hung loosely on both sides of her face. Now that 4-9-1 has been activated, she immediately began to use her telepathy to find 4-9-0.

Meanwhile, back at the space prison, 4-9-0 was about to teleport out of the container he was in when he suddenly felt the telepathic bond with 4-9-1. The two experiments joined their minds together and the two were literally capable of exchanging their thoughts. 4-9-0 quickly learned where 4-9-1 was and immediately, he teleported to her in a puff of smoke. When Hamsterviel realized that 4-9-0 had teleported away, he asked his computer (which was secretly build into the walls), "Computer, where is 4-9-0?"

"4-9-0 is no longer on the premisses." said the computer.

"What?" said Hamsterviel. "I'm calling Gantu." Hamsterviel directed the platform he was standing on to his communications screen and opened a channel to Gantu.

On Earth, Gantu was directing 6-2-5 to the broom closet so he could clean up the mess. 6-2-5 grumbled irritably as he carried some mops and buckets to the control room.

"Now you're going to clean up your mess." said Gantu.

"All right, I'm doing it." said 6-2-5. Suddenly, the screen began to buzz loudly as it received Hamsterviel's message. Gantu turned on the screen and Hamsterviel's rodent face appeared with a nasty looking stare.

"Gantu, that teleportation experiment has escaped from me and I suspect he is here on Earth." said Hamsterviel.

"Well, he is a teleporter, after all." said Gantu.

"Don't give me that." snapped Hamsterviel. Suddenly, the experiment container started beeping.

"Hold on, I need to get that." said Gantu. He pressed the button on the container and the metal ball on top turned into a hologram of 4-9-1. A computerized voice said, "Warning, Experiment 4-9-1 activated. Primary function: portal generator."

"What?" said Gantu in surprise. "You mean that there is two experiments with the exact same powers. Computer, give me more information." The computer then began to go into detail about how 4-9-0 and 4-9-1 are portals that can teleport people. The computer also gave details about their telepathic abilities. Once the computer was finished, Gantu realized what must have happened.

"If 4-9-1 was activated by the trog and the little girl, that must mean that 4-9-0 must have teleported to them." said Gantu.

"Well don't just stand there." said Hamsterviel's face from the communications screen. "Go out and catch me those experiments. With those two, I could escape any time I want to and go anywhere without being discovered but I can't do all that without them so don't let me down again."

"Yes, Dr. Hamsterviel." said Gantu. The transmission was cut and Gantu grabbed his gun and glass containers as he prepared to go out for some experiment hunting. As he made his way to the exit, he noticed that 6-2-5 was just sitting there on the nearby chair.

"6-2-5, I want you to clean up this mess while I'm gone." said Gantu.

"Okay, I'll do it immediately." said 6-2-5. Gantu left the ship without another word. Once Gantu was gone, 6-2-5 got onto his feet, took off the towel he was wearing, and walked over to the nearby CD player. He opened the CD ROM of the large boom box, pulled out a CD and placed it into the device. The stereo began to play loud polka music, filling the whole room with sound.

"I may be working but at least I have music to listen too." said 6-2-5. He then picked up the mops and buckets and began to work on cleaning the mess.

During the confrontation between Hamsterviel and Gantu, Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba were in the kitchen, waiting for 4-9-0 to teleport into the room. In a puff of blue smoke, 4-9-0 teleported right beside 4-9-1 as expected. The two experiments greeted each other with a few short exchange of alien dialects.

"Yay, it worked." said Lilo.

"Yes, now that both experiments are activated, they can now transform into portals." said Jumba.

"So, how do they work?" asked Lilo.

"Lets take them outside and I'll show you." said Jumba. Jumba motioned for them to follow and Lilo, Stitch, and the two experiments followed. Jumba led them through the house and to the front yard at the foot of the steps to the house. He directed Experiments 4-9-0 and 4-9-1 in front of them and the two experiments stood about six feet apart from each other.

"Experiments 4-9-0 and 4-9-1, transform into portals now." said Jumba. The two experiments leaped into the air and they began to stretch and swirl as if they were going down a drain. The two experiments transformed into two large portals that were sky blue in color. The portals were cone shaped with a diameter of six feet and a height of about one foot. The portals' broad sides were facing Lilo and Stitch, their interior swirling like a whirl pool.

"Now that both experiments are portals, they can now transport anyone and anything who enters them." said Jumba. "Watch." Lilo and Stitch watched in amazement as Jumba stepped into one portal and instantly stepped right out of the other portal.

"Wow, let me try." said Lilo. She walked up to one of the portals and then she cautiously placed her hand into the portal. She watched in amazement as she saw her own hand come out of the other portal and what was even more surprising was that she could still feel her hand and she could even still move her hand. She pulled her hand out of the portal and backed away from the portals in excitement.

"Wow, we could use these two experiments to send ourselves anywhere." said Lilo.

"Yes and the experiments can change the size and shape of the portals at will." said Jumba. 4-9-0 and 4-9-1 changed back to their standard forms.

"But first, we need to give them names and I think I know the perfect names for these two." said Lilo. "I'll name 4-9-0 'In'. and 4-9-1 shall be called 'Out."

"In and Out. Good one, Lilo." said Stitch.

"And I even have the perfect idea for how they could use their powers." said Lilo.

"I don't think so." said Gantu as his shadow cast out upon Lilo. Lilo gasped as Gantu aimed his gun at In and Out but they saw the attack coming and they immediately teleported away as Gantu fired his net shooter. The net struck the ground, catching nothing but blue smoke. In and Out teleported to the other side of the house, out of view from Gantu.

"Blitznak." said Gantu frustrated.

"You can't have those experiments, you 'Big Dummy." said Lilo.

"I thought I told you not to call me 'Big Dummy." said Gantu. He aimed his plasma gun and fired. To save Lilo, Stitch pushed her out of the way of the shot. In realized what danger Lilo was in so he teleported beside her and immediately transformed into a portal. Lilo fell into the portal and came out of Out who was also in the form of a portal. Seeing the opening, Stitch ran right into the conjured portal and so did Jumba. Gantu was too big to fit inside the portal. He was about to shoot at the portal instead but In and had changed back into his standard form and immediately teleported and reappeared beside Out, Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba who stood right behind the house where they had been teleported.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Jumba.

"We need to get In and Out into town." said Lilo. "Follow me, we can take a short cut through Mt. Waialeale." Lilo ran along the road with the others following close behind. Gantu overheard what Lilo had said and said to himself, "Mt. Waialeale? I know of a short cut there. I could head them off at the pass." Gantu ran off in a different direction, about to ambush them.

Lilo and the others ran along a trail on the side of Mt. Waialeale. Along the side of the trail was a steep ravine located right next to Mt. Waialeale. Jumba was beginning to tire from all of the strenuous running.

"I need to get into shape." said Jumba. Suddenly, Stitch's hearing picked up the sound of huge foot steps coming their way. He turned his head and saw Gantu coming up towards them fast.

"Gantu." said Stitch and upon hearing him, the others soon realized the same thing. Jumba bent down and rested both hands on his knees.

"I can't go on to much further." said Jumba exhausted. Realizing the seriousness of the situation, In immediately teleported to the other side of the ravine and then immediately transformed into a portal at the same time as Out transformed. Seeing the portal that had been opened, Lilo immediately ran into the open portal and so did Jumba, instantly teleporting the two to the other side of the ravine. Stitch was about to go into the portal himself but Gantu had already caught up with him. Stitch immediately pounced on Gantu's chest like a savage animal.

"Get off of me you trog." said Gantu. Stitch immediately bit down on Gantu's arm. Gantu shouted out in pain as he instinctively fired his plasma gun. The shot hit the edge of the ravine where Lilo stood on. The ground under her feet immediately collapsed and Lilo fell over the ravine screaming.

"Lilo." said Jumba in concern. Realizing what was happening, In and Out immediately changed back to their normal forms and Out teleported right beside In on the other side of the ravine. Jumba, In, and Out looked over the edge of the ravine and saw Lilo clinging onto a vine that was jutting out of side of the ravine.

"Help me, the vine's slipping. Jumba watched as the vine slowly began to come out of the rock due to the strain from Lilo's weight. Jumba reached down and tried to grab her but his arm couldn't reach her. Stitch could have saved her but he was busy fighting Gantu on the other side of the ravine. As the vine slipped further, Lilo began to panic. In immediately leaped off of the edge of the ravine and once he fell past Lilo, he immediately transformed into a horizontal portal and Out did the same only above the ledge. It was then that the vine finally gave way and Lilo fell into the portal that was being generated by In and she was teleported onto the ledge where Out was. In and Out changed back into their standard forms, causing In to fall to the ground but before he could fall too far, he immediately teleported right beside Out.

"Are you okay, Little Girl?" asked Jumba.

"Yeah, that was a close one." said Lilo. "Thanks guys." In and Out blushed.

Lilo turned to her attention to Stitch and Gantu who fought on the trail along the side of Mt. Waialeale.

"There is got to be some way we can lose Gantu." said Lilo. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Jumba, can In and Out teleport anywhere?" asked Lilo.

"I'm afraid not." said Jumba. "Experiments 4-9-0 and 4-9-1 can only teleport to a place they can currently see through their eyes or telepathically through the other's eyes or they can teleport to a place they are familiar with. Otherwise, they can't teleport there." Lilo put a finger to her lip in thought and an idea occurred to her.

"I know what we can do about Gantu." said Lilo. She leaned over and whispered her idea into Out's ear. Out listened to Lilo and a sinister grin crossed her face as she heard Lilo's plan.

"You got that?" asked Lilo. Out nodded her head. Lilo took out a quarter from her pocket and gave it to Out. Out then teleported away to follow through with the plan. Lilo then shouted out to Stitch, "Stitch, go along the trail. I'll meet you at the end of the trail." Lilo didn't speak too loud so that Gantu couldn't hear what she had said but Stitch picked up what Lilo had said with his super sensitive hearing and, following the order, ran along the trail with Gantu chasing behind with his plasma gun.

"Come on, we need to get to the end of the trail before Stitch does." said Lilo.

"You and 4-9-0 can go on without me." said Jumba. "I'm tired." Lilo and In rolled their eyes as they ran off, heading towards the end of the trail in order to catch Stitch there.

Meanwhile, Out teleported along the trail, picking up speed as she enabled herself to see where she was going. She finally saw her target overhead on a ledge on the side of Mt. Waialeale. Upon the ledge was a railing that lined the edge of it and along the railing was several of those public telescopes that can be activated with a coin slot. Out teleported onto the brownish colored telescope and held onto it. She then scanned the horizon until she found what Lilo told her to find: an islet. The islet was very small from Out's perspective but she knew it was probably the closest one to Kauai. She placed the quarter into the slot and the telescope turned on. She looked through the telescope and could see the islet in the distance through the telescope. The islet was still too far to see clearly but Out was confident enough to try. She teleported miles away, towards the islet, but she ended up teleporting over the ocean where she fell into it. She quickly swam to the surface of the water and when she saw the islet not too far away, she immediately teleported onto the beach of the islet where she shook herself dry. She then waited on the islet, watching telepathically through In's eyes what he was seeing.

Back on Kauai, In's telepathic bond with Out enabled him to see that Out was on the islet, waiting for him. He saw all this as he ran along side Lilo who led him towards where the ravine ends and into the roads where the trail that Stitch was taking ends.

"Okay In, is Out ready?" asked Lilo.

"Ih." said In.

"Get ready, here he comes." said Lilo. Stitch was seen running down the hill. After all that running, Stitch and Gantu were starting to grow tired.

"Okay, In, do your stuff." said Lilo. In began to swirl around and suddenly, he transformed into a ten foot diameter portal. Lilo called out to Stitch, "Stitch, this way." Stitch ran up to Lilo and she led him through the portal.

"Oh no you don't." said Gantu as he attempted to follow. When Stitch came out of the other end of the portal with Lilo, he was surprised to see that he had ended up on a beach on an islet. Lilo then grabbed Stitch's arm and said, "This way." Lilo led Stitch to the side just as Gantu passed through one portal and out of the other portal.

"What the..." said Gantu, surprised at the sight of the beach. Lilo then dragged Stitch through the portal, teleporting themselves to where In was located. Gantu turned around in time to see Lilo and Stitch cross into the portal. Gantu was about to follow but In and Out closed their portals before Gantu could enter. Out then immediately teleported away.

"Oh, blitznak." said Gantu.

Out reappeared right beside In, Lilo, and Stitch. Stitch was so tired from all that running that he sat down onto the ground panting.

"Sorry you had to run so much." said Lilo.

"It's okay." said Stitch.

"We better get you back to the house for some water, then we'll give In and Out a home." said Lilo. She then turned to In and Out and asked, "Do you guys mind." Without a single objection, In teleported to the house and then the two experiments transformed into portals. Lilo then helped Stitch through the portal, teleporting them to the house. Once through, Out then changed back to her standard form and teleported back to rejoin In. While at the house, Lilo met Jumba. She told him what she wanted to do and the two went to work putting her plan to action.

Meanwhile, Gantu stood on the beach, pouting in defeat.

"I can't believe this." said Gantu. "I'm trapped on this little island with no way back." Gantu began to search through his supplies, looking for something of use, and that is when he discovered the radio he still had attached to his belt. "Wait a minute, I still have my radio. I could contact 6-2-5 and he can drive the ship over here to pick me up." Gantu activated the radio and said into it, "6-2-5, come in. 6-2-5, do you read me, over." However, although the radio back at the ship did pick up the signal, 6-2-5 can't hear it because of all the loud music playing from the boom box. 6-2-5 was busy mopping the floor of the ship while pretending that the mop was a guitar and dancing to the music playing from the boom box. He was completely oblivious to the radio Gantu's was trying to call from. When Gantu realized that 6-2-5 wasn't going to answer the radio, Gantu angrily said, "Blitznak."

About thirty minutes later, Pleakley and Nani were in the building where the donations were kept and they were busy carrying the donations through a portal that In had changed into. It was tough convincing Nani to use In and Out but in the end, she agreed. The donations were placed into the portal and it came out of Out (while in portal form) who was in Maui with Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba. Jumba had to use his space ship to fly over to Maui since Out could not teleport there. Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba stood outside of the portal that was Out and Lilo and Stitch grabbed the donations that came out of the portal. All the kids from the orphanage stood outside the portal as Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba handed out the donations.

"You know, it does feel good to give." said Jumba admiring the happy children who excitedly accepted their toys.

"Yeah, and some day these kids will find a new ohana for themselves." said Lilo.

"Ih." said Stitch as he handed an old baseball glove to a boy. Lilo couldn't help but smile knowing that she helped these children in need. She missed her parents terribly and she knew that these orphans must feel the same way. She hoped that by giving them these donations, she has at least brought them something to be happy about.

**The End**

_Author's Note: Kauai and Maui are two of the eight major islands that make up Hawaii._


End file.
